


Maximum Ogredrive

by jeauxsei



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Medical Terms, Other, Shrek - Freeform, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren, honestly its so horny, lickin, little!barry, little!guy fieri, little!kylo ren, little!spongebob, my swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeauxsei/pseuds/jeauxsei
Summary: henlo binches, it s back.  aliternatvie endin, if u didnt read the first story, u should this is al tneitve endin.





	Maximum Ogredrive

**Author's Note:**

> henlo binches, it s back. aliternatvie endin, if u didnt read the first story, u should this is al tneitve endin.

Shrek woke up to a soft buzzing in his sensitive, soft, green, fuzz-covered nodules. His baby must be home early. Barry nestled in the soft curve of the green shell of Shrek’s ear, wrapping his fuzzy little body against Shrek’s waxy hearing parts. The temperature making the middle-aged anthophilia heated to his core.

“Mm, baby, you’re back early” Shrek incoherently mumbles in his sleepy state.

“Wanted to surprise you” Barry was out of breath and Shrek could tell his little one was getting needy.

“Not yet, sweetheart. Daddy has an important announcement and needs to wait until all his babies are home.”

“Ok” Barry said.

 

SpongeBob and Guy walk in hand and hand exhausted after a long day at work.

It is true. SpongeBob had been wearing a skort around the house lately, and it was driving Shrek and Guy bonkers. SpongeBob loved to tease; the foursome was waiting until marriage to fournicate. They wanted to show their love to each other after making a big, big commitment. They were remaining virgins until marriage; they planned to practice safe shrex so no one would fall pregnant.

The golden porifera ditches Guy’s hand and runs over to Shrek, excited to see his crusty, green friend after many hours apart. SpongeBob had really been ogre achieving at his 9-5 lately, and it sure was taking a toll. 

Shrek called his little family in for dinner and a family meeting. 

The room was silent as the foursome gathered together around a fresh onion stew.   
“Everyone settle down, I have something important to discuss.” Shrek stops to gather courage and a breath, and also to take another spoonful of onion stew. “I’ve been thinking lately about our dynamic as a foursome, and it has come to my attention that we need to make a big change.” His neutral expression left the other three in a great deal of fear. Was Shrek moving on without them? 

“I’ve been building up the courage to ask this-“ suddenly, Shrek loses his balance, slurring his speech while hurriedly chewing the rest of his onion. He falls to the ground, face down. His littles hadn’t thought it was such a serious situation. SpongeBob rings his dear friend, Meredith Grey, on speed dial.

As Mr. Shrek had hit the ground, three onion rings had fallen out of his pocket; it appeared he was planning to propose marriage to his three lovers tonight.

“Daddy what’s wrong, wake up! :(” Barry held Guy in his arms, both sobbing, confused as to why their master had fallen over unconscious.

Thankfully, Meredith lived two houses down. She ran in the home, quickly rotating Mr. Shrek into a supine position. Meredith immediately detected the problem, grateful her PhD granted her the knowledge to diagnose the rising issue in Shrek’s inguinal area. The rising issue was not idiopathic, but clearly due to the lack of play time with his 3 beloved playmates.

The three babies were stunned to see Shrek’s throbbing, almost tree-trunk like, shaft had burst through Shrek’s trousers. This was the first time they had seen Shrek’s raging boner. “Kids, your Shrek Daddy seems to have passed out due to all the blood in his body rushing into his ogrecock. Your Daddy is in…well, you could say he’s in maximum ogredrive.” 

Barry nudges SpongeBob, giving him a look of confusion. “He’s horny, Barry. M-Massively horny.” SpongeBob chokes out in a whisper. 

Guy knew just how to wake Daddy when he was aroused. He hovers over the large, earth- toned troll with a mouth watering whisper, “Mr. Shrek sir., Guy Fiewi wanna touch yow fun buttons, s-sir.” Guy nearly whimpers as he strokes Mr. Shrek’s nipples.  
Quick as a blender, SpongeBob runs over, shoving Guy down in jealousy. “Baby wants miwlk!!! You hog awl da miwlkies!!!” Spongebob attaches his wirey lips to Shrek’s chestular nodes. “S-stop Spongie!! You’re making him cry, you’re making Mr. Shrek’s sizable erectile organ cry” Guy is in full tears now, confused as to why Shrek’s Peep*e is leaking a deece amount. 

Meredith chimes in, “Keep going, I think it’s working, you’re waking him up! Precum is a great sign!” Shrek’s dick quivers, the three babies look at Meredith. They feel it, a disturbance in the air. An eerie emotion resides in the home occupants. Shrek’s eyes flutter open in his hazy state. 

“Finally, I win.” The sixth occupant breathes out, “Give in to the feeling, break your holy vow of celibacy. Cum to the dark side.” As soon as Meredith sees Kylo Ren, she whips out her cellular device, “No Kylo Ren, I will become an ordained minister within minutes. Thanks to https://getordained.org/become-a-minister I can legally marry this loving family so they can make love as one!”

Meredith quickly purchases the $50 minister fee, thanks to Apple Pay-Apple Pay is a mobile payment and digital wallet service by Apple Inc. that allows users to make payments in person, in iOS apps, and on the web. It is supported on the iPhone, Apple Watch, iPad and Mac. Now she’s officially an ordained minister, she promptly begins reading the ceremonial script. “Family and friends, we are gathered here today in times of need, of purpose, of want and of intimacy,” Meredith’s on a roll;;; and so are the babies. SpongeBob and Guy each take the task of filling their needy mouths with Daddy’s meat. Nipple meat. Barry works hard trailing his tongue up Shrek’s beefer thighs, sucking light patches & tongue lapping over them gently to soothe the newly forming bruises. 

With Shrek coming back into a conscious state, but still looking blitzed as fuck, Meredith continues "Babies, do you promise to honor your Shrek Daddy in thiccness and in wealth, till death do u part?"

Moaning in unison, "Fuckkk, we doooo.. uuhhgh" SpongeBob licks the underside of Shrek's balls, up his cock, while Barry teases his stinger on the head of Shrek's dick and Guy begins to eat ass as if Shrek's green puffy hole was his last meal. 

SpongeBob abrubtly begins to shove Shrek's dong into every puckered porous opening in his body; feeling so full with his Daddy's c*ck in him. He's so needy, whining with every new penetration. He makes eye contact with Guy, who furiously slaps Shrek's greasy shaft repeatedly, "Fuck, I'm gonna take you to flavor town, Daddy!" Guy hollers, just short of yodel. The shrex was incredible.

"Shrek, do you take these three babies in thiccness and in wealth, till death do u part?" Meredith asks the other participant. In Shrek's dazed state, eyes rolling back, he lets out a mighty roar, "Yes."

With the tension building, all three babies hopped on Shrek's monster cock. All three babies take turns riding Shrek furiously, all supporting and egging each other on in they time of need; pushing Shrek closer and closer to the apex of his arousal. Moaning from all parties gets louder and louder, breathing gets heavier. Kylo Ren is standing in the corner of the room, sweating profusely while rubbing his nipnops. He was the given witness for this sanctifying union, but he already felt like more than a friend. He felt like family. 

Meredith continues with the final words of the ceremony. "Do you three babies take your Shrek Daddy to be your lawfully wedded hubster?" 

"Fuck, we do," They gasp in unison, approaching they own climaxes. 

"Shrek, do you take these three babies to be ur spouses?"

The moment has been building up. Everything in Shrek's life has come to this mere commitment. Before he can bust a fat one, Shrek is able to literally i shit u not, yell "Jesus Christ, Fuck, I DO"., while biting his lip he releases his load all over his babies faces; thick ropes of cum cover them. His babies cum untouched, just the look of ecstasy on Shrek's face enough to send them over the edge. 

"I now pronounce you all spouses" Meredith closes the ceremony and heads out the door to leave the newlyweds to bask in their post-coital bliss. 

Their tongues wrestle for dominance, the four of them. Shrek picks up his babies in his arms, swiftly heading towards The Bedroom-lips never leaving each other. Kylo Ren decides to make them a light soup for lunch. The four enter the bedroom, hormones running wild. Shrek slams the babies down on the bed, his real dominance coming out. "Mr. Shrek is really in maximum ogredrive now." Mr. Shrek growls out, but then it hit him.

"You know, I always thought I'd rescued you from the Dragon's Keep"

"You did." The three babies said together.

"No. It was you who rescued me."

the end<3


End file.
